


just like fire

by kagehinayuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Nigou makes an appearance, he's not really in it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinayuu/pseuds/kagehinayuu
Summary: This time, Taiga is going to win. Even if it kills him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I saw the collaboration with the NBA and was like "Hmmm, married KagaKuro playing each other? Sign me up!" This is the result.

Taiga stares down at him, his glare intense and unwavering.

Kuroko blinks back up at him, eyes wide and innocent, but Taiga knows better. Those eyes mean _imminent_ _doom_ and he would rather not, thank you very much. He grimaces, and reluctantly holds out a hand for his opponent to shake. Kuroko does so with just the slightest bit of a smirk playing on his lips. Taiga wants to smack it off his face.

"Let us have a good game," he says, his tone teasing. Taiga grinds his teeth and draws his brow.

"Oi! Don't go all formal on me now, Kuroko!" Taiga squeezes Kuroko's hand in his hold. "We all know who's going to be the winner here, anyway!"

Kuroko smiles then, a mocking, condescending one (and really, how come everyone thinks this little shit is so _innocent_ , even after all these years?!), and grips Taiga's hand back, seemingly harder. Taiga winces and the referee gives them this weird kind of look--probably wondering why two basketball players are acting this heated before a game. (In Taiga's defense, the referee should know why.)

"I suppose we do, Kagami-kun." Kuroko shakes his hand once before dropping it. Taiga drops his own by his side and decidedly doesn't like the tone of voice that Kuroko is using. It's all ominous and weird and does things to Taiga.

Kuroko turns to walk away. Taiga calls, "Oi! What the hell does that even mean, asshole?!"

The man doesn't even turn around. "Kagami-kun will have to find out."

Yeah, Taiga hates him.

* * *

Everyone knows about the rivalry between the Chicago Bulls and San Antonio Spurs. It's something that sprouted ages ago, back when both Taiga and Kuroko were recruited for each team. Taiga doesn't really know how or why the whole rivalry started; it just happened at one game when Kuroko started talking all this shit. (And yes, it was Kuroko and _not_ Taiga, thank you very much. Tatsuya can go shove his false accusations up his _ass_.)

But, anyway, it really was all Kuroko's fault and now, every time the two teams have a match, it's like World War III on the court. Taiga doesn't know what it is, really, but the prospect of going against Kuroko, his former shadow and partner, ignites a fire inside of him like no other. His hearts roars in his chest and he can't hear anything over the pounding in his ears. It's a feeling he's come to anticipate, to crave.

Which is why this game isn't any different. Taiga gives his all in every game he plays, that much is true, but playing the Spurs seems to put him in the zone without really going to the _Zone_. He defends with all his might, steals the ball, and dunks so hard he fears he may break the backboard. Or bring the hoop down. He plays rigorously, pumping his legs harder than ever, jumping to his maximum height.

This game is the most important because the last two times Taiga has went against Kuroko, he came out _defeated_. It wasn't pretty. Taiga didn't talk to anyone for like, a week, after those grueling losses.

That's why this time, he isn't going to let Kuroko one up him. No. He's going to fucking destroy Kuroko's ass so he can't mock him for losing, even after he talked so big about winning. (Which, okay, Taiga did, but it's not like he can help himself. Talking shit is apart of his vocabulary, back _up_.)

So this time, it has to be different. Taiga has to beat Kuroko just to have something to back up his shit talk from earlier.

When Kuroko steals the ball from Taiga, Taiga gapes but isn't all surprised because Kuroko would do something like that. He follows Kuroko down the court though, catching up in no time--because even though Kuroko is twenty-four, his speed isn't the best, still--and knocks the ball away from him. Taiga turns it around and goes to the other end of the court and dunks it in. The crowd cheers and he smirks. The Bulls are up by twenty now, and Taiga is just getting started.

They are _definitely_ going to win this time.

* * *

They lose.

The Spurs, down by two in the last quarter squeeze in a three pointer (one by Kuroko, nonetheless!) and score at the buzzer. The score was 108-109.

Taiga kind of spaces out for a minute, coming down from his adrenaline run. The two teams bow, shake hands, all that good stuff and Taiga just sort of... floats through it mindlessly. His mind is still replaying that last scene over. Kuroko telling the point guard to toss him the ball, Kuroko setting up for a shot at the three point line--something he's never even attempted before--and Taiga jumping up to block the hit. Only for it to pass his hand. And swish into the net.

It was so fucking beautiful, holy shit. Taiga is pretty sure he's never going to recover from this one. The gleam in Kuroko's eyes, the hard set of his shoulders, it was all too much for him to handle.

He's not even upset of the fact that they lost, or the fact that he's probably going to have to do all the chores in the house for a month now. Taiga isn't worried about all that. He just needs to find Kuroko. _Now_.

Taiga gets dressed in a frenzy, barely listening to what the coach had to say about the game, his mind only focused on Kuroko. _Kuroko. Kuroko. Kuroko._ He hightails it out of the door when the coach is done, calling a "Good game!" to his team over his shoulder.

_Down the hall, take two lefts and it's the door on the right_ , Taiga thinks as he shuffles through people trying to get closer to Kuroko's locker room. They part easily and Taiga sprints through them.

Kuroko is already outside of his locker room when Taiga gets there. His former shadow turns around when Taiga shouts his name. Kuroko opens his mouth to say something, probably about how Taiga lost, but Taiga is too busy slotting their mouths together to really care.

It's magma, lighting up Taiga's body with a certain kind of fire that not even a game could. Their kisses are passionate, loving with a hint of aggressiveness in there. Kuroko slides a hand up into his hair as Taiga pushes him back against the wall, grunting when Kuroko tugs at the red strands. _Damn bastard knows what he's doing_ _._ Taiga winds his own arms around Kuroko's waist, yanking his body flush against Taiga's until there is nothing but the layer of clothes between them keeping their bodies separated.

Even after being with Kuroko for over eight years, his kisses still leave Taiga feeling dazed and breathless. Kuroko kisses fiercely, relentlessly, never holding back against Taiga. He kisses with his whole body, tangling his hands up in Taiga, pressing his groin right against his with the right amount of friction, running his hands along Taiga's chest and arms, leaving a fiery trail of goosebumps and chills in his path.

Taiga pulls away and blinks rapidly, catching his breath. He looks at Kuroko and almost loses it when he sees the pink blush coating his face, his eyes slowly opening to peer up at Taiga and _fuck_ , they need to go. _Right fucking now_.

Kuroko pants. "Taiga-kun." He says Taiga's name like a promise and Taiga shoves his face into Kuroko's hair and groans. Loudly. Kuroko laughs, a soft breath that clenches Taiga's heart.

"Good game, Tetsuya."

(They really only call each other by their last names when they are playing a game and even then they usually go by their first ones.)

Taiga looks down at Kuroko, still trying to recover from that intense kiss and Kuroko smiles at him, small and private. Taiga bites his lip.

"Taiga-kun, you lost," Kuroko states. His smile changes into a smirk and Taiga grunts.

"Fuck you, asshole."

"I was under the impression that is what would be happening, Taiga-kun. Or was the public display of affection just a tease?"

Taiga splutters something and probably turns beet red. Leave it to Kuroko, his _fucking_ husband, to say something so embarrassing with no shame at all. He didn't even bat an eye! Kuroko eyes are blown wide yet somehow still managing to look seductive. Taiga hates it. He backs away from Kuroko, giving them both some much needed air and holds out his hand, gold wedding band gleaming as he does so.

"Come on, idiot. I'm hungry," he says.

Kuroko grins. "Taiga-kun is always hungry." But he intertwines his fingers with Taiga's so he let's this one go.

They walk out of the stadium, hand in hand, chatting about the game and greeting fans when necessary. Taiga smiles so wide, his heart elated even though he was defeated tonight. Kuroko glances at him, asks, "What is Taiga-kun thinking about?"

Taiga squeezes his hand, pulls him closer. "Us," he says. "You, me. How happy I am. The usual."

And yeah, it may be really cheesy but it's the truth and he's never really filtered what he says to Kuroko. Besides, even if he did try and lie his way out of it by saying something else, Kuroko would see straight through him and he's rather just rip the band-aid off, honestly. He pouts, anyway, when Kuroko laughs.

"Taiga-kun, you are very embarrassing, as usual," he says as they reach the car.

Taiga searches his pocket for the key before pressing the button to unlock the doors. They throw their bags in the backseat and Taiga gets in the driver's seat -- no matter how many times he's tried to get Kuroko to drive, the man denies him ( _"_ _The roads confuse me greatly, Taiga-kun. It would be very dangerous for me to get behind the wheel."_ ) -- and turns the ignition on.

"You're one to talk, dumbass! The words that come out of your mouth are shamelessly embarrassing!" Taiga exclaims, pulling onto the freeway and heading towards their house. _Perhaps there's a restaurant around somewhere._ Taiga's stomach grumbles at the thought.

Kuroko says, "Taiga-kun, that conversation ended at the stadium. Please do not try to retaliate now." Then, almost an afterthought, "Control your stomach."

Taiga indignantly huffs out and resolutely does not pout as he pulls of the interstate and into some kind of fancy-like restaurant. Kuroko follows him into the restaurant and they are seated almost instantly--perks of being a famous basketball player, he guesses.

The meal is nice, nothing to rave about, in Taiga's opinion. But Kuroko enjoys the restaurant a lot and Taiga is whipped.

When they get home, Taiga is worn to the bone, the exhaustion from the game hitting him like a train. He showers groggily after Kuroko before returning to their shared room to see Kuroko laying on the bed, reading a novel while Nigou snores away on his dog bed. Taiga pats the huge canine on the head before throwing himself onto the bed with a grunt.

"It seems Taiga-kun is tired," Kuroko states without looking away from the book. He does sift one of his hands through Taiga's hair and he can barely stifle the moan that wants to come out. "So, Taiga-kun was just being a tease earlier."

And just like that, Taiga is wide awake. He fishes the book out of Kuroko's hands and slams it on the bedside table before straddling his husband. Kuroko smirks, like he won something and Taiga kisses that nasty little grin right off his face with pleasure. Kuroko writhes underneath Taiga as his hands roam lower and lower until he elicits a groan from him.

He trails hot, open-mouthed kisses down Kuroko's neck until Kuroko tugs him up and slots their lips together. It's stifling, breathtaking, and passionate and Taiga is so, so fucking ready for this because post-game sex is the best sex, really. (Kise and Tatsuya think the same thing, just ask them.) But then Nigou barks and the moment is gone.

Taiga grits his teeth together and sends a prayer to the heavens because although he loves Nigou -- years of spending time with the dog has helped him overcome his fear -- the animal could be a real cockblock. Kuroko laughs breathlessly and shushes Nigou before sending Taiga an apologetic grin, wide eyes earnest. Taiga shrugs and pecks Kuroko's lips and forehead before adjusting himself so his head rests on Kuroko's chest, Kuroko's hands softly running through his hair.

(They can just have post-game sex tomorrow. No big deal.)

Content, Taiga lays with his head on Kuroko's chest for who knows how long. Kuroko continues his novel and Taiga tries not to fall asleep--a struggle considering Kuroko is still running his fingers through his hair. He's about to pass out, to let exhaustion take over when Kuroko speaks up.

"Taiga-kun lost," he says like he knows Taiga's falling asleep and needs to get this in. "Which means Taiga-kun is on bathroom duty for two months."

_Well fuck_ , Taiga thinks. He hates bathroom chores. In the bathroom you don't know what you're going to find; it's like a war zone filled with ticking grenades and Taiga would rather not die. He pulls himself away from Kuroko and onto his pillows, getting under the covers and snuggling up.

Kuroko puts his book away and switches the lamp off before meeting Taiga under the covers. "Did Taiga-kun hear me?"

"I heard you, idiot," Taiga mumbles into Kuroko's hair, encircling his arms around his husband's frame. "Let me fucking sleep and I'll start tomorrow."

Kuroko sticks his leg between Taiga's and places a kiss on Taiga's bare chest. Taiga is too far gone to react.

"Goodnight, Taiga-kun."

"Hmm..." Taiga peeks an eye open and sees Kuroko staring up at him. He leans down and gives him a kiss on the mouth before cuddling closer to him. "'Night, Tetsuya. Love you."

"I love you, too, Taiga-kun."

Taiga falls asleep.

* * *

**Extra:**

Taiga gags for like the fiftieth time. He doesn't know what the fuck he's looking at and he isn't too sure he wants to find out. It's green (he thinks? By this point it looks like it's changing color, honestly.) and lumpy and it might be mold but Taiga doesn't fucking have a clue. He scrubs at it and doesn't scream -- shut the fuck up, Tetsuya, he's _fine_ \-- when the thing seems to move.

Fucking bathroom duty. Fucking Tetsuya and his bets. He hates everything. He's one more spider away from flushing himself down the toilet.

Kuroko comes in at some point, probably to laugh at Taiga's pain or something. Taiga spares him a glance before looking at the shower and praying to the heavens that he makes this out alive. How the fuck did they let their bathroom get so _dirty_?

"Make sure to get in between the cracks, Taiga-kun."

"Fuck you, bastard!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, eep, that was probably the worst ever and I'm sorry to anyone who reads this.


End file.
